


A Familiar Routine

by KatesBrain



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 06:58:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11823555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatesBrain/pseuds/KatesBrain
Summary: Jack went off in the Tardis (end of series 1), Jack did stuff, Jack came back. Some things just fall back into their old routine, including Owen wasting time on IM.- originally posted Jan 2007





	A Familiar Routine

**Author's Note:**

> Instant messenger transcript drabble.

**

INSTANT MESSENGER TRANSCRIPT

Owen: I see you've stopped sulking now the part-time shag is back.

Ianto: Don't you have any work to do?

Owen: No and I'm not due to leave for another 2 hours. So my only task left is irritating you.

Owen: Unless Jack sends us all home early tonight. Again…

Owen: You'll be staying late, no doubt. Lots of important 'duties' to carry out?

Ianto: That's none of your business.

Owen: Ever thought about keeping your love life out of Torchwood's business?

Ianto: That's a bit rich coming from you.

Owen: At least I kept it out of the hub.

Owen: I can't eat in the conference room anymore. You can clean up the blood and guts from a corpse, but you can't clean 'that' up. You losing your office skivvy skills or something?

Owen: At least it wasn't me that put my hand in it.

Owen: You do realise that you've scarred Tosh for life?

Owen: Oh, and I found one of your ties last night.

Owen: That red, shiny one.

Ianto: It's maroon.

Owen: Whatever. It's now in three pieces.

Owen: I had to cut it off the top bar on the autopsy table because 'one' of you (and I don't want to know who) had tied it on so bloody tight.

Owen: You've ruined all my enjoyment of doing autopsies.

Owen: And while we're on the subject of that room, there's a box of latex gloves that have gone missing…

Owen: You wouldn't happen to know where they are?

Owen: I'll be counting the jars of petroleum jelly in my first aid cabinet tomorrow…

Owen: just to let you know…

Owen: in case you wanted to return anything…

Jack: Owen, I've got some old police files that need sorting out and putting onto the system.

Owen: You want me to do bloody data-entry?

Jack: Wouldn't want you to get bored and start distracting the rest of the staff.

Owen: Ianto, you are such a bleeding snitch.

[conversation ends]

***


End file.
